


Mitaka Cuddles

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitaka Cuddles

“Where are my cuddles?”

Mitaka laughed as he felt strong arms wrap around his middle. He leaned back against Phasma’s armored chest, tilting his head up. “They’re right here,” he assured her. She loosened her grip and he turned around, hugging her around the neck. The Captain had removed her helmet, making it easier for him to see her facial expressions and to kiss her on the lips. “Hard day at work?” he asked.

“Ren broke one of my soldier’s legs,” Phasma sighed.

“Oh dear...”

“I had to remind him that my people are not toys to be broken and tossed around,” she added.

Mitaka smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth before taking her by the hand, leading her back to his quarters to sit down and relax without worrying about people watching them. “I’m sure you gave him a lot to think about.”

“It’s amazing how much he’s afraid of me,” she confessed, letting Mitaka help with the removal of her armor.


End file.
